


Taking Charge

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to their relationship, Church is usually the dominant one. Caboose decides he wants to try being the one that takes control for a change. He may need a little help from Church to get started, but the goofy blonde has some ideas regarding Church's body. And he's not going to let Church off the hook until he's tried every one.</p><p>A little smutty fluff fic where Caboose doms in the bedroom (*though no actual d/s occurs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the prompt:
> 
> "Can you write me a Churboose fic where Caboose attempts to be dominant but he's really shy about it at first and Church exasperatedly coaches him through it?"
> 
> This is it, though I did tweak the story a little so it doesn't exactly follow the prompt. But the premise remains consistent.

‘You want to show your man a good time? The answer on how to achieve this comes down to three words: confidence is key. It may be an over-used cliche, but it’s a classic for a reason. Men are more than happy to initiate sex. It’s the way their minds work: when they want something, they go for it. Your man will definitely appreciate it if you adopt this same policy. If you want to surprise your lover in the bedroom, try finding your inner dom. Follow these 4 simple tricks that will have him going out of his mind.  
1)Push him down on the bed and straddle his hips. It may surprise you how aroused you get by being on top and in control (not to mention you will be able to feel how aroused HE gets from this position). You are not only initiating sex - which saves your boyfriend/hubby from making the moves all the time - but it clearly communicates your desire for HIM, and he will love the ego boost it gives him.  
2) Hold his hands above his head. We’re not saying you should go all Fifty Shades here - though if that’s your kind of kink, all the power to ya, so long as you’re both okay with it. You don’t even need to use restraints. Just by placing his hands above his head, you can communicate to him that you want to take the lead this time. Your boldness will go straight to his … ahem, libido. It also heightens his sense of surprise if he is not the one in charge of the touching. Physiologically speaking, this vulnerable position will actually trigger his fight reflexes, so his nerve endings will be supercharged, making him that much more sensitive to every touch.  
3) Talk it through. Let’s face it, some of us find dirty talk kind of hard (no pun intended). We can feel self-conscious or awkward, like we’re not doing it right. However, we’re here to tell you that there is a trick - don’t be anything you’re not. He’s not looking for a seductress/porn star alter ego. Just be honest. Start by telling him what you want to do to him (ex. where you want to kiss him, how you want to touch him, what you want to do with your lips, tongue, or any other body part). You can build his anticipation by explaining your actions before you start, and this will also give you the chance to respond to his reactions (if he’s into it or if you should forgo a certain activity). Ease into it, but just remember, if you’re not confident or comfortable with what you are doing, it will show, and that can turn the mood off.  
4) Follow through with the plan. You’ve whet his appetite by detailing what you are going to do, now you need to get started. Begin slowly and lightly to build up on the sensation. No need to rush through it. He’s letting you take control, so enjoy it. If he was okay with everything you told him you would do, then he is more than ready for you to go about doing it. So stay confident and don’t lose your nerve.  
So that’s it ladies! Give these steps a shot and see how they work for you...’

“What are you doing, Caboose?”

“Oh my goodness, Church!” The big blonde startled and whirled around from his spot in the check-out aisle. The excited motion caused his uncoordinated arms to flail out and knock over a box of chocolate bars. When he bent over from his 6’3 height to pick them up, the magazine he was grasping slipped out of his now nerve-sweaty hold.

The shorter man just chuckled at the spastic giant in front of him, thinking how cute his younger boyfriend was when he became all flustered. He lowered his brunette head to help clean up the mess and picked up the magazine. “Uh, Caboose … pfft. Is this a Cosmo?”

“I was… uh… I mean… there was… I - don’t know what I’m going to say, so I’m going to stop talking now, Church.” Big blue eyes shot up to meet amused green ones, while a deep red blush bloomed over the pale skin of the blonde’s cheeks. The title on the bright orange cover read ‘Sex, Sex, Sex!’ The words just compounded on Caboose’s embarrassment, making him duck his eyes to the chocolate bars. The action caused his nape to become visible between his white collar and fair hair, revealing a startling violet shade.

Church eyed the back of his boyfriend’s neck, enchanted. He knew from experience that the intense blush would have crept down the fair skin on the younger man’s well-built chest. He loved how heated that skin would turn. So much so, that he often spent much of their time in bed finding ways to embarrass his innocent boyfriend, just to see that flush take over. Thinking of it now had him shifting subtly as his pants became uncomfortably tight at his awakening hardness.

“Read anything interesting?” His voice dropped seductively dark as he breathed the question, barely above a whisper, into Caboose’s sensitive ear.

Caboose couldn’t hold back the shiver when he felt the hot, moist air puff across his skin. Church was always so confident, so sure of his own sexiness. He never hesitated or seemed awkward, even if they were in semi-public like they were now (even if there was no one directly around them). This was just one of the many traits that Caboose loved about Church, but maybe the article he had been browsing had a point. Church was never afraid to go after what he wanted. Caboose thought it might be time for him to try being the bold one for once, see how Church would like it. Gathering his courage, he lifted his eyes to meet the face that was only inches from his own. He deepened his voice, the way he knew Church liked it, and tried to emulate the half-mouthed smirk Church was sporting.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased.

The green eyes widened in shock. And lust. Caboose could tell, since the shade sharpened from hazy sea green to crisp emerald. The quick intake of breath through pink lips as Church’s head and back snapped straight to attention also gave away the brunette’s arousal. Caboose thought maybe Church wouldn’t mind if he took control. He attempted to put a smolder in his voice, like Church did, when he tried again.

“Why don’t we go home so you can find out, baby?”

“Hahahaha!” Church burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. Caboose had looked so ridiculous with a fake pout on his naturally lush lips. And his voice! It had sounded so raspy, like he smoked a pack of cigarettes a day. All in all, the effect had been that of a bad, overdramatic 80’s porn star. The only things missing were the mustache and the pizza he should be delivering.

The cobalt eyes dulled, and a new flush rose to cover Caboose’s cheeks, only this time it wasn’t from embarrassment - it was shame. He quickly placed the box of picked up chocolate back on the shelf and stood to his feet. He turned his back on Church and mumbled under his breath.

“I’ll meet you back at the car.”

“No, Caboose, wait!” Church quickly quit laughing. Sure it had been a humorous expression on the blonde’s face - it was so unlike him - but he had never wanted to hurt the guy’s feelings. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I-”

“Excuse me, are you going to pay for that?” A clerk called to him while giving the few items in his hands a suspicious glare from above the rims of her red wire-framed glasses.

“What - Shit! Let me…” By the time he turned back around to the exit, Caboose was already gone. He sighed heavily, trudging forward to the conveyor belt a few meters in front of him. He dumped his shampoo, body wash and other toiletries that he had decided to pick up on the slowly moving black strip. “Fuck…”

“Lover’s quarrel, honey?” Came the suddenly softer voice of the lady ringing him through.

He ran his hand through his dark hair, tugging on the ends the way he did when he was frustrated. He gave the clerk a sardonic lip tilt, and his voice was filled with grim self-contempt. “How could you tell?”

The woman either missed or ignored the sarcasm. She continued passing the items across the scanner, the constant beep eerily similar to the blips on a heart monitor machine. Church felt that at any moment it would flatline, echoing the teasing mood he had just killed in his lover’s eyes. The lady gave him a look. “Oh, something about the way he had been practically vibrating with excitement like a puppy in a full body wag, only to leave looking like he had just been kicked and was slinking out with his tail between his legs.”

“Fuck.” Church huffed out derisively, though there was no heat behind the curse.

“Seventy-five.” She said.

Pulled out of his self-loathing, Church choked in surprise. “The hell! Seventy-five dollars for five items?!”

The woman gave a bark of laughter, sharp and amused. “No, hun. That’s the page Blondie was reading. Your total is twenty one dollars and seventy nine cents.”

“Oh.. uh. Right, here’s twenty five.” He sheepishly handed over the bills. Since it seemed to be taking so long to get his change (the cashier seeming to deliberately draw out the process of ripping open a new roll of dimes and counting out the change) Church flipped to the stated page in the magazine he still held. Just out of curiosity. By the time he finished the article detailing the four steps, Church had a much better idea of what Caboose had been trying to do, and he wanted to shoot himself even more. He was all for experimenting and trying new things. And if the thought of Caboose pushing him down and having his way with him made Church’s jeans become embarrassingly tight while in the middle of the drug store, well, that couldn’t be helped.

“This ain’t a library, sugar. Buy it or put it back.” And while the words may sound harsh and disinterested, Church could hear the amusement in them. The woman stood there holding out his change, as though all she wanted was for the idiot customer in front of her to move along, but her eyes shimmered with good humor.

“Thanks!” Church said sincerely as he pocketed his money and grabbed his bag. He replaced the magazine and left while a plan for later tonight formulated in his mind.

Reaching the car, he saw the blond head turned to face the passenger window. Church decided to let Caboose have his privacy. He knew his boyfriend too well. While Church would stew and brood over whatever was bothering him, Caboose was incapable of holding on to negative feelings for long. Soon enough something would happen that would coax him out of his funk, and Church could focus on exactly how he was going to apologize to the man he loved. Thinking this, he put the bag in the back seat and started the car.

Just as he predicted, it didn’t take long for Caboose’s spirits to lift. It started when a favored song came on the radio, and the younger man started to hum along quietly with the tune. By the time the chorus played, his blonde head was bobbing along with the beat, and Caboose was belting out all the words. He looked eagerly at Church, and since the brunette still felt guilty, he bit the bullet and sang along at a more sedate volume. The glowing smile that Caboose beamed at him was decidedly worth it.

By the time they were halfway home, it seemed that the younger man had completely gotten over the incident in the store, though Church kept it and his still-in-progress apology on his mind. The blonde, however, chatted animatedly about whatever came to his thoughts.

“Oh my goodness, Church! Do you see that guy’s hair? He has a rainbow mohawk! Church, I want a rainbow mohawk; that would look so cool! And I could get it dyed a different colour every month. Like, in February it would be pink for Valentine’s day. And March would be green for St. Patrick’s day. Oh! And since Easter is in April, my hair could be green and yellow and pink and blue - just like an Easter egg! It. Would. Be. Awesome!”

Church laughed fondly, smiling along with Caboose’s enthusiasm, making sure the blonde knew he wasn’t laughing in mockery. “And what colour would you dye your hair in May? May doesn’t have a holiday, you know.”

“Of course it does!” Caboose cried indignantly. Then he carried on, as though the answer were obvious. “Silly Church, my hair would be blue in May, of course.”

The brunette pondered this reply curiously. The only holiday in May he could recall was Mother’s day. But why would Caboose dye his hair blue for that? He knew for a fact that Caboose’s mom’s favourite colour was yellow - they always bought her a bouquet of yellow daffodils, every year. So why blue?

Seeing that his boyfriend was still confused, Caboose decided to clarify. “Blue is your favourite colour. The holiday in May is your birthday.” 

The simple sincerity in the answer, the obvious place Church had in Caboose’s life and affections, humbled him. Since they were stopped at a red light, the older man leaned across the middle seat with one arm. He grasped his hand on the back of the other man’s neck and pulled him closer. He kissed both of the bright sapphire eyes closed with a tenderness he rarely showed. “Yes. Blue is my favourite colour.” He moved his lips to the soft flaxen curls. “Then again, I’m also starting to become very fond of blonde. I think I would miss it terribly if I couldn’t see it every day.”

The light turned green. Church drove the car forward. Caboose just sighed and left his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder for the rest of the ride home.

Once they got back to their appartment, Church went into the bedroom to put his things away in their ensuite bathroom. Caboose left him to it and went to watch TV in the living room. Or he would have, if he hadn’t heard the other man call for him shortly.

“Hey, Caboose. Could you come here, buddy?”

Caboose walked into the bedroom to see Church standing at the foot of the bed. He raised one light eyebrow to silently ask his partner what’s up. Church just smiled and crooked his finger. Caboose came closer, wondering what was going on. When he was standing right in front of the shorter man he paused. He had time only to gasp in shock, when Church reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck before he unbalanced them so that they both fell backwards onto the bed. Caboose ended up sprawled over top of his much slimmer boyfriend. 

Laughing goofily, though slightly worried that his weight might be crushing the man beneath him, Caboose tried to roll over. Church wouldn’t let him. His arms were still wrapped around Caboose’s muscular neck and were not letting go. He maneuvered his legs so he could slip them in between the thick thighs of the man on top of him. Then he brought his knees up so they were bent and nudging intimately at the blonde’s crotch. The position coaxed Caboose to sit up on his knees, one leg on either side of Church’s thighs so he was straddling the hips of the man beneath him.

Church planted a soft, teasing kiss on the firm jaw in front of his face, savouring the honey warm scent that was uniquely Caboose. “Step one, complete.”

“Hmm?” The blonde head above him tilted to the side in confusion.

In answer, Church moved his hands and continued with the next part of the plan. He briefly curled his fingertips in the soft hair at the nape of his lover’s sensitive neck, before he trailed his hands over the well-defined shoulders, down the muscular arms, to rest encircled around the other man’s wrists. Then he applied gentle pressure so that Caboose would lift his hands, and he guided them with his own until they were planted on the mattress just above his own brunette locks. He released Caboose’s wrists, and he left his arms raised above his head, bent at the elbows, with his hands nudging into and under the other man’s fingers.

“Step two,” he started, giving his hips an experimental wiggle and buck - noting that Caboose was not unaffected, if the bulge he rubbed up against was anything to go by - “complete.”

Finally, understanding dawned in the bright azure eyes. A flush of uncertainty began to creep across the cheeks under those eyes. The broad shoulders tensed and squirmed as Caboose wavered between what he wanted to do and not wanting to make a fool of himself like he had earlier.

Able to read his partner’s face and body clearly, Church raised his head a little. “I read the magazine. Caboose, I need you to listen to me. I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was, in fact, incredibly turned on.”

Caboose’s blush turned to a light pink tinge with his pleasure. “Ya. I noticed.” He admitted shyly. Then his voice turned serious. “Or at least, I thought so… but then you DID laugh.”

“I did, and I have never been so sorry. Because you stopped.” When Caboose looked as if he was trying to see the truth of Church’s words, the brunette nodded before continuing. “If you want to try something out, believe me buddy, my body is yours. I laughed because you kind of caught me by surprise, and you said something in a way that just wasn’t you. And I will gladly submit to anything you wanna do, as long as it’s with YOU, not someone you’re trying to be… Does that make sense?”

Caboose pursed his lips in thought, and Church tried to hold back the groan that the sight caused until they were done with the serious conversation. “Ya. I get it, Church. I was trying to sound like you always do. But, I realise that doesn’t really make sense. Because I like you when you act like you. And you like me when I act like me. So of course you wouldn’t like me when I act like you.”

Church tried to follow the logic. He didn’t quite understand the circular thoughts his lover just voiced. He could only hope that Caboose was agreeing with his previous point about being himself. But since the blonde’s face had cleared of any doubts and he was smiling brightly down at him, Church didn’t think he really had anything to worry about. He would know if Caboose were still upset. However, they appeared to be in the clear.

“Good.” He said. Now he allowed himself to lean back fully on the bed, relaxing completely under the warm weight on top of him. “Now, if I recall that article correctly, step three is something I am really looking forward to.”

Caboose flexed his hands over the wrists beneath his fingers nervously. He squirmed a little self-consciously, and it pulled a moan from deep in Church’s chest when their centers were gently ground together. The brunette raised his hips, just once, to create one more shivering brush of friction between them before he settled down and once again allowed Caboose the chance to take the lead.

“Umm… Church…” the voice was shy, quiet and unsure. Church realized he might need to guide Caboose through this - at least initially.

“I love you lips, Caboose.” He stated huskily. “They’re soft and pink and lush. I love the way they taste. But more, I love the way they feel. Tell me where I’m going to feel those beautiful lips, Caboose.”

The lips Church were speaking about pressed firmly together, but it still didn’t muffle the small whine of desire that his words elicited. Caboose sighed before he started to speak tentatively. “Your mouth?” And when Church nodded and smiled, Caboose became emboldened. “Ya. I want to use my lips on the corners of your mouth, Church. Just to get a faint taste of you. I want to feel that spot where your laugh lines hide, the ones that you only bring out for me, when I say or do something that makes you truly grin.

“Then I am going to move on. I will run them along your jaw. It is a little scratchy with stubble, but there’s a spot just where your jaw meets your neck. You smell so good right there, Church; I want to know if it tastes just as good.”

Church groaned. He could almost feel Caboose’s lips on the spot he was talking about. “What else? What else do you want? Tell me.”

“I want your chest bare.” And when the man beneath him shuddered, Caboose felt it vibrate up through his own center. “I want to pull your shirt up your stomach, feeling the skin warm beneath my fingers along your ribs as I reveal each new patch. When I get to your chest I am going to stop, just so I can spend some time on your nipples, rolling them under my thumbs, before I finally remove the fabric.”

“Then what?” Church asked breathlessly.

“Then I am going to go back to your nipples. With my mouth. I want to taste them. Tease them between my teeth - and maybe torment you a little before I move on.”

“Ahh - fuck!” Came Church’s deep groan. He flexed his hands, but, surprisingly, Caboose wouldn’t loosen his hold. This excited Church unbearably, and he arched his hips up again to rub his jean clad cock against Caboose’s covered erection. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take before I want to go straight to the touching and the kissing…”

“But there’s so much more I want to do to you, Church. I haven’t even begun to tell you what I am gonna do once I get your cock free.” Caboose took this moment to roll his hips and let the wave of sensation pierce him and his partner. “I want to claim it. Stroke it. Kiss the tip to taste the precum. Then I will slowly work my lips down and around. You said you like my lips, right Church? Do you wanna see my lips spread around your cock?”

“Yes! Fuck yes! My Fucking god, please, yes!”

Caboose smiled proudly. “Step three, complete. Now I really think you are gonna like step four.” He promised cheerily.

With that, Caboose set about driving Church out of his everloving mind. He bent his blonde head and pressed sweet kisses to the corners of the brunette’s lips. When the other man tried to align their mouths for a firmer, proper kiss, Caboose just danced his lips away, instead tracing them leisurely down Church’s jaw. He even used his teeth to nip gently along the bone. When he reached the sensitive skin just below Church’s ear, Caboose used his nose to scent along the spot, before he dipped his tongue out to trace teasing patterns along the heated flesh. Then he used his teeth again to nip sharply, causing Church to hiss, before he soothed the spot with his moist lips.

Caboose then lowered one hand to start raising the hem of Church’s shirt. The man beneath thought this was his chance to loosen his arms so he could touch as well, but the bigger man kept his weight on his captive’s wrists, making sure that he stayed in control. Church might have groaned in frustration, but it quickly turned to a gasp of desire when Caboose’s large hand splayed warm and firm on his lower abdomen. When that hand trailed up under the shirt, spread wide to caress as much skin as possible on Church’s abs and chest, the smaller man decided he could be complacent for a little longer, as long as Caboose kept touching him.

Caboose grinned when he heard Church’s babbling. He didn’t even think he was aware of what he was saying. Normally it was Caboose who ranted incoherently from Church’s ministrations, but since the big blonde was now in control, he could coax all sorts of noises and reactions out of the smaller brunette. Thinking this, Caboose trailed his hand back down in another firm, sure stroke before he grasped the shirt more securely and pulled it up to the other man’s chin. There, he could admire his lover’s physique.

Church had a slim, rangy build. Where Caboose was thick with muscle, Church had a wiry strength that was deceiving. He still had firm pecs though, and solid abs. He also had a trail of dark, springy hair that started just below his belly button. Caboose loved playing his fingers through that trail, but he had another goal in mind. His eyes zeroed in on the dusky nipples on Church’s chest. The fingers of his free hand reached up to one hard nub to roll it between his index and thumb. This caused a small puff of breath to escape Church’s mouth, but it wasn’t enough. So Caboose lowered his mouth so he could rub the flat of his tongue roughly across the other nipple. He received a far more libidinous reaction. 

Church loudly exclaimed his pleasure. His hands clenched into tight fists and his head raised off the bed as he squeezed his eyes shut at the onslaught of feeling. When Caboose repeated the action, Church’s response intensified. A shiver tore through his center, from the top of his neck to the tip of his throbbing, leaking cock. “Again. Again. Again.” He pleaded.

Caboose complied, but this time, he used his whole mouth to engulf the hard nub, adding suction to increase the sensation. With his hand, he used the short edge of his thumbnail to press into the other pebbled nipple. Church nearly flew off the bed. His hips bucked, his chest heaved as he panted out pleas intermingled with gasps of air. 

Finally Caboose relented. He pulled off Church’s shirt, but before he could reclaim his wrists, the smaller man reared up into a sitting position. He plastered his naked chest against Caboose and attacked his mouth with a voracious need. All the while he tugged and pulled at the blonde’s shirt, until his torso was equally naked and he could run his grabbing hands in firm strokes over Caboose’s broad back. Using his nails he raked across the strong shoulder blades and swallowed the resulting mewls. However, the larger man was much too heavy for Church to be able to wiggle his hips out from underneath, and so the man on top managed to pull back and regain control.

“I- I want … to try … to lead.” He explained between gasps. “Let me, Church. Please?”

Regaining his sense, Church recalled the purpose of this. He wanted Caboose to feel confident in voicing his wants and desires. He pulled his mind back in line and gave his boyfriend a sweet, almost chaste, kiss. “Ya, buddy. Go right ahead. I’m all yours. Just, can we get rid of the clothes now? I really want to be naked with you.”

Caboose tapped his index finger on his kiss-swollen lower lip in thought. “Ya. I think naked is good. We should definitely be naked, Church.” He quickly rolled off his partner and stripped off his pants and boxers. Then he peeled Church out of his jeans and briefs before climbing back on top of him in the same position. They both gasped when their naked centers came into contact and their erections aligned. Then Caboose leaned up and grabbed Church’s wrists before he pushed them above his head. He stared at the man below him, his sapphire eyes sharp and intense. “You have to promise, Church, to keep your hands here until I say so. Don’t move them, Church.”

Church nodded and twisted his fingers in the tangled sheets below him. Satisfied, Caboose leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before lifting himself up slightly and moving to straddle Church’s thighs. Now he had two free hands and complete access to Church’s groin. He started his explorations by lazily curling his fingers through the hair that started right below the brunette’s belly button. He took his time tracing patterns on the smooth and sensitive skin of his lower belly. Then he dipped his fingers into the V at the top of Church’s hips and trailed firm strokes down the crease and back up again. He watched as the man below him lifted his hands from the bed spread only to shove them back down again beneath his head to tug at his hair.

As a reward for keeping his hands held back, Caboose decided to stop teasing and fulfill his earlier promises. He started first by taking one hand and massaging Church’s balls. Then he took his other hand and swiped it up his own length, collecting the precum that had leaked out, before he rubbed at the bead leaking from Church’s tip. When he had combined the two, he used their mixed juices as lube to slowly, firmly ease his hand down Church’s aching cock.

The entire time, Church watched Caboose work with hooded eyes. And when he finally felt the younger man’s lubed hand glide down his hardness, he bit his lip, but it did nothing to stop the loud growls of desire that escaped. Caboose continued to work him up and down for several minutes as Church got closer and closer. But when he saw that his lover was too close, Caboose would ease off, or would grasp the base of Church’s cock to keep him from coming.

Eventually Caboose added his mouth to the building sensations. He kept hold of the base to prevent Church from going over. Then he used the flat of his tongue to run long strips from bottom to top. Once reaching the head, he curled the tip of his tongue into and along the slit, collecting the now constant dribbling precum. After seven strokes of this, and without warning, Caboose bobbed his head down, completely engulfing as much of Church’s throbbing length as he could, until he could feel the tip pressing against the back of his throat.

Church wailed. His hands ripped out from behind his head, unable to take the pressure any more. He grasped hold of the blonde curls at his waist with one hand, while the other went to brace behind him as he sat up. He then started thrusting up into Caboose’s mouth while the blonde sucked wetly and rolled Church’s balls in his hands. When he snuck a hand underneath Church’s hips to press one finger firmly over top of the other man’s rim, Church exploded into Caboose’s mouth, crying out in ecstasy.

Caboose continued to bob and suck and press on the contracting muscles under his finger. He kept the pressure up, allowing Church to ride out his orgasm to the fullest. He swallowed down as much of Church’s essence as he could, but some white still dribbled out onto his chin. He didn’t stop or let up until the older man had collapsed back on to the bed, one arm flung out to the side, the other thrown over his eyes in exhaustion. Caboose raised his head. He wiped the mess from his chin and cuddled up to his lover’s side. Resting his head on the other’s shoulder, he traced idle patterns on the skin of Church’s chest. He had a very self-satisfied grin beaming on his face.

And why shouldn’t he? He had made Church scream. A lot.

“Grin all you want now, big guy.” Church managed to sigh out. “Once I recover and stop seeing stars exploding in front of my eyes, it’s my turn to be on top.”

That was fine with Caboose. He really liked when Church took charge. And now he knew, Church liked it when he took charge, too.


End file.
